


Fluff

by CindyRyan



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Future fic. Nancy's favor to dogsit Bess's new dog entangles Ryan. Oneshot
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Ryan Hudson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Fluff

Title: Fluff  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: I needed some fluff so I wrote some. :) This is set six months from 1x17  


Nancy Drew was hot and tired. It was a ninety degree summer day on a saturday and it was on ten a.m. The sky overhead was a bright blue with a few wispy clouds but in Horseshoe Bay there was no wind. Plus the humidity was climbing. Of course on a morning like that she'd agreed to dogsit her friend Bess Marvin's dog. 

She was walking in the park near the harbor. Nancy thought it'd be a good idea. Take the dog for a quick walk then back to her studio apartment. Another few hours and Bess would be by to pick up the tiny Pomeranian. Now though Nancy was having a bit of a time trying to keep up with the excited white fluff ball. Then Bubbles, yes that was the name Bess chose, got tangled in a hedge of bushes. Nancy sighed and bent to untangle the red leash. Just as she thought she'd made progress Nancy heard an excited yip and a white streak taking off for freedom. Oh no!

“Bubbles!”Nancy shouted scampering to her feet and running after her charge.

Bess would never forgive her if she lost her beloved dog Nancy thought miserably.

******  
Ryan Hudson had just left a nine am meeting at a restaurant near the marina. There'd been very little parking so Ryan had been forced to park a few blocks up from the restaurant closer to the park. Now with the insane heat of the day Ryan was wishing he'd taken a driver. He'd just reached his car when a tiny blur of white ran from the park and bolted into the street barking up a storm. A horn hoking a block up drew Ryan's attention. The ball of fluff had stopped in the middle of the road. From the park Ryan heard a familiar voice shouting; Nancy.

“Bubbles!”The young woman shouted in fear as she reached the sidewalk.

With long strides Ryan was able to reach the dog, if one could call it that and hold up his hand to stop the dump truck. Ryan scooped up the small animal and walked to where his nineteen year old strawberry blonde daughter stood anxiously.

“Oh, thank you!”Nancy cried gratefully as Ryan handed her the dog. “She got tangled in the bushes and broke free of the leash.”

Ryan peered down at the now shaking white ball of fur in Nancy's arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn't know you had a dog.”Ryan began diplomatically.

“It's Bess's.”Nancy explained as she wiped sweat covered bangs off her forehead. “She asked me to dog sit this morning.”

“Bess named her Bubbles?”Ryan inquired.

Nancy shrugged.

“She said it looked like bubbles in a bubble bath.”Nancy continued as she rehooked the leash and set the dog down.

“Ah.”Ryan commented not knowing what else to say.

“It's a Pomeranian.”Nancy explained with a grin. 

Bubbles began to dance around on it's small feet yipping excitedly and tugging on the leash. Ryan shook his head in amusement as he squatted down next to the animal. He held out his right hand palm forward and the dog sniffed it and then licked it before butting it's head against it. Ryan laughed as he lightly patted the animal's head.

“Looks like you made a friend.”Nancy said laughing as she knelt down.

“Long as you don't tell Bess she'll have me dog-sitting.”Ryan replied with amusement.

“Your secret's safe with me.”Nancy promised with a grin.

“Good.”Ryan acknowledged as he stood with a last pet of Bubbles.

“Thank you.”Nancy commented as she tightened her hold on the leash. “I don't think I would've gotten to Bubbles in time if you hadn't been there.”

“Glad I could help.”Ryan replied as he locked his car with the remote. “Come on, I'll walk you to your car. Bubbles can't escape both of us.”

Nancy laughed.

A few minutes later they reached Nancy's blue car. She opened the passenger door and put Bubbles on the pink dog blanket in the passenger seat. Out of the corner of her eye Nancy saw Ryan shake his head in bemusement. It was good to see the light in his eyes and see her father smile. Ryan didn't smile very often. Nancy looked at her watch and frowned.

“I need to get going.”Nancy said as she walked to the driver's side. “Thank you again for your help.”

“Anytime.”Ryan replied with a smile. “Want to do dinner next week?”

“Sure, text me with details.”Nancy stated as she got in and started the engine and shutting the door.

Ryan waved as she drove off and she found herself waving back. It'd been six months since the DNA results had been revealed and Nancy's world had turned upside down. She and Ryan were making progress in this new father/daughter relationship but they did have a long ways to go. On the seat next to her Bubbles yipped and Nancy smiled. Today had been a step in the right direction. Nancy knew years later it would be a treasured memory of Ryan Hudson holding a tiny ball of white fur.

end


End file.
